


吃兔肉

by bmqk34



Category: wangyibo/xiaozhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	吃兔肉

博君一肖

看清标题，注意避雷

哥哥真的好软好甜啊

年下小狼狗是我的最爱

写了玩儿的，就不要当真了，乖

王一博录制完节目连聚餐都来不及露面便直接蹦上了提前叫好的保姆车。

几位哥哥还没反应过来，人就没了影，只好替他挡着，也不知道人溜这么快是要去干嘛。

也只有几个内部知情人员捕风捉影猜到些什么，毕竟比火锅烤串冰啤更吸引王一博的，除了摩托就是一只兔子了。

当然是大家认为的那种兔子。

当事人一边刷着朋友圈一边催着司机开快些，要不是城市街道上严禁飙车，他早就骑着摩托一冲到家了。

回到家时，那人倒是恰好从沐浴间里洗完澡出来。

看着自家男友连妆都没来得及卸就跑了回来，肖战没忍住打趣道：

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈王老师你急什么，我又不去哪儿。”

小别胜新婚，热恋期的两人恨不得一刻都不要分开。

王一博三两下换了鞋跟着过来就要闹他，肖战一边笑一边躲，嘴里一刻不得闲住：

“诶诶诶，王一博小朋友.......”

等王一博逮到这只欠收拾的小兔子时，那兔尾巴早已经翘得老高了。

他将半推半就的人抱在怀里，张口就往肖战的侧颈上来了两口，以示胜出。

幼稚却又可爱的不行。

肖战被他闹得腿软，任由他半搂半抱着，眼前面容精致的男孩，因为出汗而半晕开的眼妆，俊秀的眉宇和高挺的鼻梁，在客厅柔和的灯光下显得更加立体。

他温柔的摸了摸王一博的发间，像是哄孩子般的语调，宠溺而又温柔：

“别闹啦，去把妆卸了吧。”

王一博偏不依，搂着那人细软的腰撒泼犯浑：

“战哥帮我卸，我累。”

肖战还真是对这个撒起娇来的弟弟没有任何抵抗力，只要他嘟个嘴眨个眼，肖战就恨不得把星星都摘下来给他。

两个大男人在一起没那么多矫情，还是该闹就闹该打就打，折腾累了歇会儿又继续。

“嘶........王一博你老实点儿，别乱动，诶！”

肖战拿着浸了卸妆水的化妆棉贴在那双看着他能温柔出水的眼睛上，又忙着去帮他清洁面部。

倒是王一博一刻都不停下来，一边用手捏捏面前人的这儿，一边摸摸那儿，嘴里还念叨着：

“战哥真贤惠啊。”

“战哥身材好好啊。”

“战哥..........”

肖战多半是羞的，弄了块卸妆棉就往人嘴唇上贴：

“你可闭嘴吧。”

卸妆这种几分钟就能搞定的事，两人愣是闹了十几分钟。

直到肖战连蹦带跳的从王一博怀里面挣脱出来，将浴室门从外面给关上，这才稍微消停了下来。

一边喊着嗓子奶凶奶凶的让人洗澡，一边去把他换下来的衣服收拾好放进洗衣机里。

肖战无数次觉得跟这人只要一见面，永远是不得闲住的，却又没有任何一次都不想珍惜这能在一起的时间。

等到王一博洗完澡出来时，已经是晚上十点了。

肖战正坐在沙发上看纪录频道，他端着一杯牛奶小口小口的嘬着，眼睛对着电视机的画面看得正入迷。

王一博擦着头发黏了过去，幼稚的抢过肖战手里的牛奶就喝了起来。

肖战瞪了他一眼，控诉道：“你的在保温箱里。”

将杯子里剩下的半杯一饮而尽，王一博一脸满足的笑着说：

“战哥的好喝。”

看着卸完妆洗完澡后多了一丝慵懒倦怠的人，肖战便也不再舍得怼些什么，只是宠溺的拉下搭在那人脖颈上的毛巾，替他继续擦拭着头发。

王一博心安理得的靠在那人的大腿上，享受着服务。

他看着电视上闪过的一系列犬类品种，问道：

“肖老师喜欢什么类型的狗啊。”

肖战歪着头答：

“金毛，蠢蠢的看起来不太聪明的亚子。”

“你喜欢蠢狗啊？”

“那可不，不然怎么看上的你。”

听到这句可不了得了，王一博腾的一下就窜了起来，

直接就把面前的人压在了沙发上。

“说谁蠢呢？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！王一博你放手！好痒啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

肖战被他按在身下挠起了痒痒，又是极敏感之人，连忙弯腰蹬腿的躲。

“哥！哥！王老师我错了哈哈哈哈哈！求你，别........放过我吧！”

两个大男人挤在一张沙发上闹腾，说不出点事还真是不可能，没过几秒，挠痒痒的手就开始往衣服里钻着去了。

肖战一惊，连忙按住那想作祟的手，喊道：“狗崽崽！”

王一博伏在他身上，对着他勾着嘴角笑了一下，肖战心里就凉了。

裤子被扒下来的时候他已经被吻得七荤八素了，那人修长漂亮的指节在敏感的身上一遍遍抚过。

王一博因为蓝忘机的角色需要而去学了古琴，在他手上尚未淡去的薄茧在此时正在肖战温热细腻的肌肤上来回挑逗着，让他泛起一阵阵的颤栗。

肖战仰着头难以自抑的喘息着，因为情动而泛红的眼底，嫣红的唇色让人看了就忍不住想要狠狠欺负一番。

王一博格外喜欢在他腰腹臀部一带揉捏刮擦，弄得他浑身都是酥痒难耐的，他乖顺的分开腿环上男友瘦却有力的腰肢，等着他开拓。

每次闹着闹着就滚到一起去了，原先还会抗旨不遵抵死不从的战哥在知道毫无胜算可言的结果后也就随着去了。

反正又不能离，还能咋的啊。

微凉的液体顶进来的时候他心里一惊，睁开眼有些惶恐的看着正在他身上动作的王一博。

这只有床边抽屉里才会放的东西怎么会在沙发附近，要是被经纪人或者好友们看到了他还怎么做人。

因为异物的入侵而发颤的人断续的问道：

“你...........啊...........什么时候..........”

王一博像是知道他想问什么，叼起那人通红的耳朵含进嘴里，色气的在他耳边吹气答话：

“我想的时候就放着了。”

肖战因为紧张和羞涩连带着身下的穴口一同紧缩，却又弄巧成拙的将王一博的手指又含深了些。

他又气又羞，晃着脚想踢人，却被男朋友抢了先。

“你是人吗！呃.........啊........”

体内隐藏着的凸起被王一博轻易的找到，带着力度按了按，身下的兔子便软了腰，只得抱着自己瑟瑟发抖。

趁着肖战还未从快意中清醒过来，王一博又添了一根手指，在他身体里不轻不重的按压着。

到了这种时候，肖战就只剩下喘息的份儿了。

见着已经扩张得差不多了，王一博才缓缓抽出手指，还恶意的在已经泛起湿意的穴口出来回刮擦着，惹得身下的人又抖了几下。

跨间的滚烫抵在股缝时，肖战适宜的吸了一口气。

王一博俯下身来亲吻他的眼睛，鼻梁，温柔的安抚着紧张的人，双手却有力的端起了那翘挺的臀肉掰开，挺着腰将炽热送了进去。

结合的过程是绵长而又难耐的，肖战每次都被身后传来的饱胀感折腾得上气不接下气，而王一博却是被那热情的甬道夹得头皮发麻，恨不得直接开动。

搂着身下迷糊的人接了一个缠绵的吻，听到肖战发出小猫般的轻哼，王一博才扶着他的腰开始抽送起来。

“啊........一博...........”

那种奇异的酥麻感渐渐代替了最初的胀痛，肖战温顺的躺在那人身下，跟着他的节奏律动。

“战哥.........肖老师.......”

小狼犬也在叫他，低沉而又染上情欲的嗓音震得他心间都在发颤。

“唔.......一博.........你慢点..........太深了.......”

“战哥，你里面好紧，放松........我要被你夹断了..........”

兽性发了的狼犬在人耳边一个劲儿的说荤话，羞的肖战不自觉的又夹紧了些。

“战哥你里面好湿，好多水啊.......”

“你闭嘴......唔.........”

明明小了自己六岁，耍起流氓来却一点也不含糊，肖战阻止不了那人使坏，只得凑上去堵上那张满嘴跑火车的嘴。

身下越发用劲儿的想要转移他的注意力。

来回折腾了快半个小时，肖战已经精疲力竭了，他张口讨饶道：

“唔........不行了.........狗崽崽.....”

王一博将人翻了个面，从后面将人抱了起来跪坐在沙发上，手从后面环住了肖战汗涔涔的身子，下身却丝毫不减力度的冲撞着，恨不得将露在外面的囊球也给塞进去。

他伸出手来替肖战套弄着胯下情动不已的铃口，听着他胡乱的呻吟和求饶，数十余下后搂着人一起达到了巅峰。

第二天肖战捂着腰翻遍了整个沙发都没能看到东西，勒着王一博的脖子威逼利诱才知道

那润滑液是在他睡衣里的，根本没藏在客厅里。

毕竟吃兔肉这种事，还是要藏起来品尝才好。


End file.
